Frères de sang
by Dissectation
Summary: Ceci est une histoire de quotidien. Une histoire d'amitié. Une histoire de rires, de silences. Une histoire banale, celle de deux garçons à l'âge d'être coincé au collège. Une histoire commune. Anecdotes et temps passé ensemble.


Il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour changer l'air de la pièce. Cet air qui lui semblait si lourd, bientôt irrespirable. De suite, il se rassit face à l'ordinateur, pour reprendre l'activité qu'il venait de quitter. Il essayait de se concentrer. Mais sitôt qu'un nouvel air entra dans la pièce, il eu froid. Il y avait très peu de vent pourtant, juste assez pour pousser lentement la fenêtre ouverte vers l'intérieur. Mais ça lui tomba dessus d'un coup, sans qu'il ne s'y prépare. Cet air froid, c'était comme un coup de poing. Violent. Son nez lui piqua, il ferma les yeux très fort à lui en plisser la peau, et les poils clairs de ses bras s'hérissèrent.

Sa première réaction fut de ramener ses jambes, pliées, près de son corps, les recouvrant de ses bras, et posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il resta un moment comme ça. Sans penser. Le froid continuait de rentrer. Semblait se plaire assez dans la pièce, bien prêt à rester. Le garçon ne se battit pas contre le profiteur. Il laissa le froid s'installer. C'était aussi désagréable qu'agréable. Il le sentait sur sa peau, mais aussi sous sa peau. Si ça ne paraissait pas absurde il aurait même juré avoir le bout des cheveux froid. Il les sentait, ses mèches, avoir la tremblote. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration qui coulait sur le long de ses cuisses. On aurait dit une rivière. L'eau qui empruntait ce chemin pour la première fois. Qui s'en allait déjà, continuait son chemin, à la recherche de la mer. Cette métaphore ne dura pas longtemps. Car dès qu'il évoquait un liquide, il pensait au sang. Cette fois, il sentait le sang. Dans ses veines, chaudes. Un sang d'autant plus chaud que son corps était froid. Il serait capable de tracer le chemin du sang dans les veines, d'en faire une carte, même de chronométrer le temps de son voyage. Il visualisait. Il n'y avait plus de pièce. Plus de vent. Plus de chaise. Juste son corps, et surtout ses veines. Avec son cœur qui battait la mesure. Le chronomètre.

Le calme. Puis il entendit. La pièce se matérialisa à nouveau. Derrière la porte, bientôt ouverte, quelqu'un s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Déjà, car il n'y a que trois personnes vivant dans cette maison. Que l'un d'eux est sorti pour faire des courses et ne rentrera donc pas avant au moins une heure. Et parce qu'il connaissait ce corps, qui se trouvait maintenant dans la même pièce. Il avait observé pendant longtemps ses mouvements, sa façon de bouger. Il savait sa façon de marcher, de balancer son corps. Il connaissait la voix, les mots, les éclats de rire, et le silence. La respiration, aussi. Il savait que c'était Gon avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche.

_ T'as pas froid?

Gon ferma la fenêtre, d'un seul geste. Kirua releva la tête, lentement. Il regarda son ami s'approcher de lui, parcourir les trois pas qui les tenaient éloignés, et poser ses doigts sur son bras.

_ T'es gelé.

Après un temps.

_ Combien de temps t'es resté avec la fenêtre ouverte?

_ J'sais pas.

_ Bon. T'as avancé pour le devoir?

Les doigts de Gon restèrent encore un moment sur sa peau, tout en suivant le corps qui se déplaçait. Bientôt trop loin pour garder ce contact. La seconde où les deux peaux se quittèrent semblait presque aussi violente que le vent froid et envahisseur.

_ Pas tellement. Faire des recherches me dérange pas, quand le sujet est intéressant.

Un plissement de tissu suivi Gon qui revint poser la couverture de son lit sur les épaules de Kirua. Il resta derrière le siège du bureau un moment, regardant l'écran d'ordinateur. Lui non plus n'aimait pas trop le sujet. Ça ne leur parlait pas du tout, et c'était ennuyeux. Exactement comme le cours du professeur qui leur avait donné ce devoir. Noté, ce qui les obligeait à le faire.

Enfin. Kirua aurait pu s'abstenir. Il avait une moyenne plus que correcte. Il pouvait se présenter à un contrôle sans avoir réviser et quand même obtenir la meilleure note de la classe. Mais à coté, Gon était plutôt limite. Même pire que ça. Gon avait beaucoup de mal à apprendre. Il retenait très bien ce qui l'intéressait, mais les cours semblaient lui passer par-dessus la tête. Même quand il faisait beaucoup d'effort, réussissant à se concentrer pendant presque tout le cours, écoutant avec attention, prenant des notes. Écrivant absolument tout ce que le professeur pouvait déblatérer, parfois même ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours. Dommage pour lui, Gon avait une écriture de sauvage, il faisait des pâtés et des ratures à toutes les phrases. Il gérait mal l'espace de sa feuille, semblant complètement ignorer les carreaux de ses cahiers en écrivant même dans la marge et les bords sensés rester vierges. Même en utilisant l'astuce du stylo plusieurs couleur, ses feuilles étaient toujours incompréhensibles. Il ne tenait même pas son stylo correctement. Alors il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de ne pas rendre un devoir. Surtout que sa tante, Mito, lui mettait un peu la pression là-dessus.

De base, Kirua pensait seulement l'aider. Mais une fille de la classe avait levée la main pour demander si c'était possible de faire ce travail en groupe, et le professeur le recommandait fortement. Car c'était beaucoup de recherches. Et Gon n'étant déjà pas très doué avec les ordinateurs - c'était d'ailleurs Kirua qui lui avait apprit à s'en servir, une année auparavant, dans un cours de technologie - et encore moins avec les recherches, Kirua fut donc désigné pour cette partie là. Pour ce qui en est de rédiger, ce sera surement en grande partie lui aussi. Ça lui était égal de toute manière.

_ J'ai même pas compris le sujet.

_ J'suis même pas étonné.

De la bouche de Gon sortit un son qui pouvait former l'onomatopée 'teh'. Qui s'apparenterait ici à un début de rire, de suite étouffé. Gon avait la capacité de rire de tout. Parfois même de rien. Kirua avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre au début, puis s'y était habitué jusqu'à adorer ça. Même ce 'teh' qui indique un rire qui n'aura pas le temps de naître. Kirua n'aimait pas aimer ça. En grande partie à cause de la raison de l'existence de ce 'teh'.

Gon, on lui a souvent dit d'arrêter de rire. Que rire était bête. Surtout quand on rit pour n'importe quoi. Encore pire quand on rit sans raison. Alors, avec les années à toujours entendre ça, Gon, peut être involontairement, a tué son rire. Ce qui est une grande perte pour l'humanité entière. Car le rire de Gon est spécial. Il a ce quelque chose d'inimitable. D'indescriptible, aussi. Bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire quand il en avait vraiment envie. Mais voilà, il se retenait. Trop souvent.

_ Bon, sinon, y'a Mamie qui était en train de nous faire du thé avant que je monte. Ce doit être prêt maintenant. On descend pour le gouter?

_ Ouaip!

Kirua n'est pas déçu d'abandonner les recherches pendant un temps. Il descend les escaliers, la couverture de Gon toujours sur ses épaules, qu'il tient pour l'empêcher de tomber. Gon saute des marches. De toutes les marches il n'a du poser ses pieds que sur quatre d'entre elles. Au collège aussi il faisait ça. Comme partout ailleurs. Mais chez lui ça semblait encore plus naturel. On sentait qu'il était né dans cette maison. Qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Sûr qu'il pourrait courir dans toutes les pièces les yeux fermer sans se cogner. Kirua, lui, descendait un peu trop lentement. Jetait ses jambes un peu trop loin. Pour poser ses pieds avec une délicatesse exagérée de marche en marche. Le menton relevé, il avait revêtit l'allure d'un prince, la démarche aussi. La couverture le couvrait comme une cape royale. Bref, il s'amusait de pas grand-chose. Gon était même retourné en bas de l'escalier pour voir pourquoi son ami mettait tant de temps. Il accéléra à ce moment là, et passa devant Gon.

_ Alors vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger?

_ Moi une pomme et une part du gâteau d'hier ça me va.

Gon avait été élevé par sa tante et sa grand-mère. Mito particulièrement faisait très attention à tout. Elle s'est assurée très tôt qu'il ait une alimentation équilibré, par exemple. Du coup, Gon mange de tout. Pour Kirua ça a toujours été très bizarre de voir son ami considérer les fruits comme une friandise. Il était sur ne jamais tout à fait s'y faire, lui qui adore le chimique. Le sucre concentré, avec tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais dedans.

_ Et toi Kirua?

_ Je vais prendre du gâteau. Du gâteau seulement.


End file.
